Steal his heart
by Celine Camellia Coldstone
Summary: Cana and Mirajane feels bored, and decides to try matchmaking...in a different way. They 'pop' Natsu with questions, such as who stole his heart. But Natsu, being as dense as a rock, answers the questions weirdly... A NaLu one-shot! Hints of GaLe, MiraFreed, RoWen, and Gruvia.


**This is a NaLu one-shot! Mostly NaLu, with hints of other couples. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: The day I own Fairy Tail will probably be the end of this world.**

* * *

"Hey! Anyone wants to try matchmaking using my cards?!" Cana shouted loudly. She felt extremely bored and decided to try matchmaking like what Mirajane would always do.

But, unfortunately, no one heard her.

It was another exciting and noisy day at the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu was picking out a fight with Gray, Gajeel was trying to sing his heart out again, and the other mages were busy going out for missions or coming back from missions. Though, most of them were busy talking to hear what Cana shouted.

Even Mirajane, the biggest matchmaker in the guild, was too busy handing out drinks to hear Cana's shouting.

Realizing that no one heard her request, Cana walked drunkenly towards Mira.

"Ne, Mira, do you want to *hic* try matchmaking using *hic* my *hic* cards?" Cana asked.

"Oh? Matchmaking? I'd love to! But I can't right now because everyone is ordering drinks and food. Can we do it later, perhaps?"

"Oh, yea." Cana said, drinking from her barrel of beer.

* * *

Later that day...

Cana sat at the bar table, still drinking.

"Cana, lets try it now." Mirajane said. "The guild's not as noisy as just now, and I'm quite bored."

"Sure." Cana said, taking out her cards."Let's see...who should we try first?"

Mirajane thought for a while, and suddenly she thought of an idea. "Cana!" she shouted, shocking the card using mage for a second. "Why don't we changed it a bit? Let's ask the person who 'stole' their hearts directly to them."

"But, they might not answer, you know."

"We'll just have to ask someone who's dense about their feelings. Like, for example, Lucy."

Cana thought for a while. "Okay then, let's try it out! Lucy! Can you come here for a while?"

"Yes?" The blonde haired mage made her way towards them. "Lucy, who stole your heart?"

"Stole my...heart?"

"We meant that who do you like? Have feelings for?" Mira asked, leaning onto the bar table smiling and folding her arms.

"N-No one!" Lucy shouted. Levy and Erza overheard their conversation, and decided to 'pop' in. "Lu-chan? You like someone?" a curious Levy asked, grabbing a stool and sitting down next to the standing Lucy. "Oh? Who's the lucky guy?" Erza added.

Just then, Natsu, who was fighting with Gray, crashed into Lucy. They tumbled onto the solid floor and Natsu was on top of Lucy, who's face had a small tint of pink. For mere moments, they looked into each others eyes, and Natsu stood up. "Oops. Sorry, Luce." was all he said.

He looked towards Gray who was unwillingly being dragged to who-knows-where by a lovestruck Juvia. "Juvia wants Gray-sama as her dance partner!" Juvia shouted, trying to dance with Gray. That was when, the Mira, the other girls and Natsu realized that most of the people in the guild had started pairing up and waltzing together. A slow song was being played. No one knew who started it though.

Cana and Mira both exchanged glances, and asked in unison, "Natsu, who stole your heart?"

"Who stole my heart? What? My heart is still in my body." Natsu said, looking at his chest to see if his heart was still 'intact'.

Lucy blushed even more at the sight of Natsu's 'bare' chest. "Bad Lucy! Don't look!" she screamed in her head. Lucy then looked away, but of course, Mira and Cana both realized this, and smiled evily.

"No, we mean that who do you like?" Cana said, drinking from her huge barrel. "Who you have feelings for?" Mirajane added.

"Feelings for? Well, I have feelings for everyone."

"No, it's the special feelings for someone."

"Special feelings? Hmm...if its special feelings, Gray would be the person. My special feeling towards him would be angry!"

"HUH?!" The group of mages around him shouted.

"Don't tell me Gray was the one who stole your flaming heart?" A shocked Erza asked.

"No! I would never let him steal my heart! He's too weak to surpass me in battles so there's no way he can kill me and dig out my heart! And he's always the one who I get angry and can't stand at, that stripper." Natsu said, clenching his fists tightly.

"No, we didn't mean that! We mean that who do you think of as someone who's kind and dear to you?"

"Kind to me? That would be Lissana!" Natsu stated with one of his famous smiles.

"Lissana? Ooh..why?" the long white haired mage asked.

"Because she is kind and she helped me raise Happy!" Natsu immediately.

"So...she's the one you love?" Cana asked. She thought it would be Lucy and even betted 1,700,000 J. with Macao and Wakaba that Natsu would get together with Lucy. Now that she knew she's lost, she had to give her money to them "Damn that Macao! Now I'll have no money left!" she thought.

Macao, who was talking with Wakaba and Romeo, suddenly sneezed. "I wonder who was talking bad about me behind my back..." he thought.

"The one I love? What do you mean by love? If it's love, then it'll be Igneel."

Levy piped up. "No, not the love between a father and son, it's the love between two lovers."

"Two lovers?" a dense Natsu asked, not understanding what she said.

"Basically, who're you attracted to of the opposite gender?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"Attracted to? Then it'll be Lucy!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. Lucy blushed even harder.

"Oh, and why?" Cana asked with a smirk on her face.

"Because she smells good!" Natsu then encircled Lucy and started 'smelling' her. "N-Natsu! What are you doing?!"

"Luce, what makes you smell nice?" Natsu asked with a curious tone.

Lucy was about to tell Natsu that she doesn't do anything to make herself smell 'nice' when Happy came up to them and started saying "He liiiiiiiiiiiikes her!"

"S-Shut up, Happy!" Lucy said, her face as red as Erza's hair.

And then Happy and Lucy started arguing. Erza got fed up, and shouted "QUIET! Just answer the damn question! Who do you want as your mate, Natsu?! The person you want to have babies with?!"

Everyone was shocked at Erza's sudden outburst, and kept quiet, waiting for Natsu's answer.

"Um...that'll be..." Natsu started to say. The tension was growing thicker, as everyone waited for Natsu's answer.

"Lucy!" someone shouted. It was Juvia. "Gray-sama is mine! He is dancing with Juvia, not you!"

Lucy only shrugged. It's not like she likes Gray as a lover, but Juvia always thinks of her as her love rival, for some unknown reason.

The group's attention went back to Natsu, who was starting to sweat. "So? Who is it?"

"It's - " Natsu began to say, when..."Bunny girl!" this time, it was Gajeel. "Come and dance for my show!" Gajeel shouted from across the room. He was going to sing his heart out again, no doubt.

"Shut up, you iron eater! Lucy's mine!" Natsu shouted, getting annoyed.

"LUCY IS...NATSU'S?!" the group of mages shouted.

There was silence for a moment.

"Here, take Levy." Cana said, pushing Levy towards Gajeel. "Cana?!" Levy shouted in shock.

"Whatever. Shrimp you'd better dance well!" Gajeel said to Levy. "I didn't say I want to dance!" Levy shouted back. As the two began arguing, the group's attention went back to Natsu again. "Natsu...did you just say that Lucy is yours?" Mirajane asked, about to jump in joy.

"I did." Natsu said, a wide grin on his face. Lucy blushed again. "You want to have babies with Lucy?!" Mirajane asked happily, while thinking how their babies would look like.

Natsu blushed and scratched the back of his head. "He...is he BLUSHING?!" Lucy thought to herself.

"Lucy-tan, would you like to dance with me?" Dan asked, holding Lucy's hand.

"I..um..."

"No she doesn't!" Natsu said, kicking Dan away. He then dragged Lucy towards the people who was dancing, and started dancing with Lucy, much to everyone's shock.

"I didn't know Natsu was so protective of his 'mate'." Cana said with a huge smile on her face.

And before they knew it, Mirajane was dancing with Freed, Erza with Dan, which was kind of shocking for everyone, Cana still drinking, Levy and Gajeel was dancing as well, because Gajeel had given up on singing as Jet and Droy kept disturbing Levy to dance with them by interrupting Gajeel's singing. Even Romeo, who wasn't very good at dancing, was dancing with Wendy.

Everyone was having fun.

"Natsu." Lucy said as they were dancing.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Luce."

* * *

**End of the one-shot! I'm not really good in writing romance stories and my vocabulary is seriously low when it comes to mushy parts, but I will always try my best! Hope this was good enough to pass the average score!**

**I had this idea for some time and I just felt like I had to write it! Thank you for reading my story! And sorry if it was longer than expected...I had too much ideas!**

**Oh ya, I totally support JerZa! I don't support DanZa at all, but I had to pair Erza with someone and all I could think of was Dan since he didn't had a partner after Natsu kicked him.**


End file.
